


Ready or Not

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Diabetes inducing, F/M, Fluff, Fluffity fluff, tooth rotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: Natsu and Lucy come clean to the guild about dating.





	Ready or Not

Natsu took Lucy's hand and squeezed, the warmth making Lucy relax her tensed shoulders; her breath sighing from pink parted lips as she focussed on her partner. Excuse her, more-than-just-a-partner; her official boy friend. Not that she considered Natsu some callow boy! No, he was mature. Ew. That made him sound like he was ancient. No, Natsu had grown up, in all the right ways.

At twenty years old, he had broad shoulders she could lay her head on, attentive ears that listened to her - and, best of all, a fiery heart that only wanted her happiness. Okay, okay - maybe Natsu wanted some of the other, more childish things too, but he consistently put her first.

They'd worked hard to reach this point. Talking, lots of talking. Fine! Some talking. Hehehe, and lots of sweet, tender kisses. They'd put lots of practice into kissing. No point in doing something like that without trying to improve!

But it was time to come clean to the guild and admit they were a couple.

"Hey, are you ready?" Natsu gently moved Lucy's hand to his elbow and shrugged. "Might as well surprise them with how classy I can be."

"Ready as I'll ever be." Lucy giggled. "Mr. Super Classy."

"Oi! We can turn around right now, go to your place and tell everybody we're together tomorrow." Natsu pretended to be miffed. "Don't act like you don't like this."

Lucy shook her head. Natsu had trapped her hand under his and was humming in the cute nervous way he had. "I like this almost as much as I like you."

"Well c'mon then."

Natsu started to enter Fairy Tail's guild hall, but Lucy stood her ground. "Are you ready, Natsu?"

"I've been ready for what seems like years." Natsu opened the big guild doors and ushered Lucy inside, guiding her to the bar where Mira presided like a princess holding court. Macao and Wacaba were slouching on bar stools next to each other, staring with love glazed eyes at the white-haired beauty. Whether it was from love of alcohol or just love - they spent most of their time in such a fashion.

Cana was the first to react to seeing Natsu and Lucy. "Hey! All right! I called it!" She pointed at Mira. "S'good thing they're here now. Imma make a butt-load of jewels - gonna pay half my tab!"

Mira dropped the cloth she was using to polish the bar. "Half? Your tab is the size of Magnolia's southern forest." She turned to look at Natsu and Lucy, really look at them. She saw Natsu's hand cupped protectively over Lucy's hand in the crook of his elbow, saw Natsu's besotted expression as he gazed at Lucy - and saw how Lucy blushed and leaned into Natsu's personal space. Mira's eyes became bluer and impossibly excited. "What, what, what?!"

"Oi, Mira, don't make a fuss." Natsu gave Mira a half-hearted frown, then glared at Macao and Wakaba. "Don't make a big deal of this."

The two older mages half fell, half jumped off their perches, running over to the big betting book chained and under more than a dozen enchantments against fraud in the far corner of the guild. (The members of Fairy Tail were sometimes naughty.)

Mira clutched her heart. "Oh my Mavis!"

Mavis appeared on the edge of the bar, her hands folded and swinging her legs. "Yes?"

Natsu ignored Mavis and glanced at Lucy. "A drink?"

Lucy nodded, her voice refusing to cooperate.

"One beer, one red wine."

Mavis pouted and then shrugged. As long as she got the tea, no big deal if her guild mates were disregarding her presence.

Her barmaid tendencies taking over, Mira poured the drinks. She pushed them towards Natsu and Lucy and then leaned forward, blue eyes wide and blazing with romantic fervour. "Of course I should make a fuss! You two sure look cozy with one another - waaaay more cozier than being mere partners would allow."

Lucy and Natsu shared a special look. At Lucy's nod, Natsu wrapped his arms around the blonde, hugging her so that his nose was buried in the crook of her neck for several seconds. Natsu pulled back to see the whole guild craning their heads towards himself and his partner, people with chairs knocked backwards, cards dropped to the floor, drinks forgotten - everybody with avid eyes and open mouths.

Natsu raised his voice, "I'm only going to say this once! Me an'Lucy are dating! She's my girlfriend and I'm her boyfriend. Anybody who teases us, will get one free pass - and then I'll let my better half kick your ass!"

Almost instantly Natsu and Lucy were buffeted with well-wishers and hugs; the whole guild cheered, rattling the support beams and shingles of the roof. At last the frenzy of congratulations subsided, allowing the new couple to enjoy their drinks in semi-privacy.

"Hey, Natsu?"

"Yeah, Lucy?"

"It's always better when we're together."


End file.
